My dream
by Rankochi
Summary: Two misunderstood souls are trying their best to survive in the harsh world even though destiny is not favorable to them. They accept their fate hoping for a better future, a better world, their dream world. Songfic: My Dream from DHT. Itachi/OC


_Hello everyone! Here's a little song-fic for you. It's one of my old Naruto song-fic from 4-5 years ago on quizilla. I changed it a bit, because Naruto advanced a lot since then. Given that we can't use the lyrics, I will ask you to listen to the song while reading this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't earn anything from this fanfiction._

**My Dream - DHT**

*****My dream*****

The moonlight was shining through a single window in a dark room that knew no other source of light but the moon. The moon illuminated the lone figure of a young, tall woman. Her raven hair bathed in the cold moonlight while her electric blue eyes pierced through the darkness in the room. A single tear rolled down her left cheek as she reminisced about her past. She wondered if what she did was right.

_Two figures were standing near a huge gate that opened up to a large forest. One of them was slightly taller than the other one. As the full moonlight shone on both of them, one could recognize two raven haired teenagers, a boy and a girl. Next to them, two grown-ups were laying unconsciously next to the gate. _

_"Are you sure about following me?" The boy asked, staring intensively in the girl's electric blue eyes. The girl only stared back, though she soon had to avert her gaze. His red shuriken like eyes were too mesmerizing for her. She knew he could put her under a genjutsu and simply leave her there if he wanted. He was not for nothing a prodigy of the Uchiha house. _

_"I won't change my mind, Itachi, and neither will your eyes. I already told you that you are the only one I can believe in this village. If they can't recognize your greatness, there's no reason for me to stay here. Don't even try to make me stay!" She was only whispering but her retort was sharp. There was no room for arguments. _

_The boy named Itachi only chuckled. __"You never change, do you?" __"No." Was the girl's short and thick-headed answer._

_"We will be chased everywhere we go. No one will be able to forgive me." Itachi muttered as he looked up at the large full moon. __"Do you regret what you did?" The girl questioned him as she took his hand in hers to soothe him._

_"I did something unforgivable but I won't regret it. I did it for the sake of the village. I only didn't want him to suffer..." Pain was visible on Itachi's face when he thought about the person dearest to him. The girl smiled softly at him to comfort and reassure him. She hugged him gently and whispered soothing words in his ear. __"I'm sure he will be able to bear it, Itachi. After all, he is an Uchiha and your little brother to boot. He will grow up to be as great as you. And one day, he will understand your cause. I'm sure of it."_

_Itachi looked in her eyes that were filled with confidence and love. His eyes reflected sadness and hurt but with her at his side, he also would be able to bear this burden. "Let's go." He stated as he took her by her hand and vanished into the dark forest. On that day, both of them became missing-nins._

'Soon all this will end, Itachi. You will be freed of your burden while I will have to go on without you..." The young woman thought as she stared at the moon, the same full moon that shone on that deadly night.

*****My dream*****

"You are sure you don't want to stop him?" A fishman like person asked her after coming out of the shadow. It was Kisame, her dear Itachi's partner in Akatsuki and one of her best friends. "I can't say I don't want to; I would be lying...Sadly, I know I can't do anything to stop him. He always blamed himself for his brother's unhappiness. I know how much Sasuke is dear to him. I can't ask him to stay with me and abandon his brother. He already made his choice." The young woman answered without turning around to face her interlocutor. She didn't want Kisame to see her face. More tears were rolling down her cheeks but she was too proud to show him her weakness. However, Kisame was no dupe. He knew she couldn't be alright. He wondered why she didn't already breakdown. It wouldn't have surprised him in her condition. He approached her silently and took her in his arms. As soon as she found herself in Kisame's arms she cried on his shoulder always muttering the same thing until she fell asleep. "Itachi...don't leave me..."

After she fell asleep, someone else entered the dark room. Red eyes with shuriken like pupils, the Uchiha's Sharingan eyes, were piercing through the darkness. "Won't you change your mind, Itachi?" Kisame asked silently as to not wake up the sleeping woman. "I thought you didn't care about others' life." Itachi replied dryly. "It's not simply someone else's life, Itachi! She's like a sister too me. Do you really want her to break down?" Kisame hissed at his partner. It took all his self-control to not yell at him. "There's no other way..." Itachi muttered as he approached them. He tucked one of her stray hairs behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry..." He muttered before looking up at Kisame and leaving the room. He couldn't stay next to her that evening. He feared he would change his mind.

"I don't get both of you. Why do you have to punish yourself like this?" Kisame grumbled under his breath as he shifted her in his arms in a better position to sleep.

*****My dream*****

"Itachi!" The young woman screamed as she watched him collapse next to Sasuke. She run up to both of them and sank to her knees next to Itachi. Sasuke was about to strike her aswell, but Kisame came right in time to stop him. The young woman sobbed next to Itachi and took his head in both of her hands. Blood was trickling down his mouth as he lifted his hand to cup her face. He was still alive but he only had a few minutes left. "Elena...I'm sorry...I couldn't make your happy in the end...I only made your cry." He breathed heavily with each word and coughed up blood in the end. "Stop it, Itachi. Don't talk..." Elena said between sobs. "I want you...to call him...Motomichi..." Itachi spluttered as he dropped his hand to her lap and crawled it up to her belly. Elena had been pregnant with his child for four months now. Neither one of them spoke about it because they knew what would happen. "Itachi..." Elena only whispered at a loss for words. "...I probably...have...no right...to name him...do I?...I'm a...bad...father." Itachi smiled a last time as his hand fell down lifelessly on her lap. Tears run freely on her face as she cried loudly his name in the wide sky.

*****My dream*****

"Mother! Mother! Look! I can do it! I finally can do it!" A little boy around the age of seven called his mother. His mother was sitting on the veranda and smiled at her little bundle of joy. The boy ran out to a wide area and took a deep breath freeing a huge fireball. _Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu! _After showing off his jutsu, the little boy skipped happily through the huge burned courtyard. "You did well, Michi. I'm proud of you." His mother praised him truthfully. "You became an adult Motomichi." A man appeared behind the boy's mother and praised him as well. The boy called Motomichi was hopping around full of joy and made both adults laugh.

After discovering the truth, Sasuke searched for Elena through the whole world and found her in Suna. After the war and reconciling with Naruto, he brought her back to the village and asked for her name to be taken out of the Bingo book. Since then, both of them lived together in the Uchiha mansion and raised the little Motomichi, Itachi and Elena's son. Elena was really happy with her family, including Sakura and Eimi, Sasuke's wife and daughter. She found a new happiness in her life even though she still grieved her lover's death.

'He is living the life you never could, Itachi. Like you wanted, I called him Motomichi, the one who finds his own path. You wanted him to live his own life and I respected your wish. He's growing up as a happy child. Don't worry too much up there.' Elena thought one night while watching the full moon.

*****My dream*****

"Mother" A terrified Motomichi yelled through the whole courtyard as he watched his mother being pierced by a huge shuriken. Elena had taken a blow that was meant for her nephew and Sasuke's son, Chiaki. Sasuke was on a mission and Sakura had gone to pick up her daughter Eimi at the school. Elena had been alone with the little Uchiha heir who had a lot of enemies because of his family's prestige.

On the verge of tears, a furious Motomichi charged his mother's assaillant and killed him instantly with one blow in the heart. The boy, who was now a young teenager and genin of twelve years, run up to his mother and took her in his arms. The blow had been deadly. She didn't have much time left. "Mother! Mother! Please don't close your eyes! You can't leave me alone! You can't die now! You can't!" Motomichi cried. "You are not...alone..." Elena spluttered as she cupped her son's face in one of her hands. "You have your uncle...and aunt...you have Eimi and Chiaki..." She referred to the crying infant. "...you have your teammates...and friends...you are not alone...my son..."

"But I need you!" The young teenager sobbed as he took hold oh his mother's shaky hand. "Michi..."Elena called him one more time. "Never...loose sight...of your...dream..." She spluttered in her last breath. "I won't, mother...I won't..." Motomichi sobbed while hugging his mother close to him.

'I will finally be reunited with you, my love. Our son will surely lead the new generation to a new world, to our dream world with only peace and happiness.' Elena died with a smile on her face.


End file.
